Jurrassic Park 4
by dannievamp
Summary: Um, well this is what I think should happen in the next JP!!!!!!


Jurrasic Park 4 "Ah, i'm able to relax at last." "Alan!" "Never speak to soon. Whats the matter?" "We're apporoching isla sorna" "What did you just say captin?" "look isla sorna" "You cannot go there. Its dangerous. Many people have died" "But you have to met someone" "I dont care they can met me anywere esle. You cannot go there" "Ok ok keep your hair on, were turn around" "Good. And make sure you dont go there"  
  
In Zuerich flughafen. "I'm so excited dannie, we get to ISLA SORNA its gonna be soooooooo cool we get to see all the stuff!!!" said heyna excitedly "Yeah me to" replied dannie "Oh look heres the plane" said gary "How do we get there?" asked dannie "Boat by local saloir"said colin "Cooooooooooooool"dannie & heyna said at the same time 'Would everybody bording flight 67 please go to the cheak in desk now' "Thats it! thats our flight" 10 hours later. "Hey i can see the lights of costa rica"said dannie "Huh?" half asleep colin looked out of the window "Look heyna! were landing" yelled dannie "Uh huh"grunted heyna "Ok so this is the boat"said dannie "Yup"said gary  
  
In a room in a posh costan rican hotal Dr.Grant is really mad. "You let them go?" "I had no choice" "WAD YA MEAN YOU HAD NO CHOICE?" "Well, ummm, you see...." stammered the salior "NO I DONT SEE NOW THIS MEANS THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WILLING TO RISK THEIR LIVES FOR THESE POOR KIDS. They have no idea how dangereous these creatures are. AND THAT PERSON IS ME. Weres the phone?" "Ellie?" "Yes?" "Ellie, its me alan. how are you?" "Fine. And you?" "Not fine. Listen. A stupid boats mans took two 13 year old girls and two 18 year old boys to isla sorna. I was wondering if...." "Im sorry alan. Listen i have two kids. I cant leave them" "No wait i wasnt asking you to come. I want you, to call me everyday on my satalite phone. If i dont pick up or you cant get through get help imediatly." "I'll do that alan. What was the number again?" "01474 834428" "Thanks well good luck" "You too. I'll be going tommorow morning bye" "Bye" Alan turnes towards the captin. "Did you here that? I'm going tommorow. I'll give you a call when ive found the children and i expect you to be there on the docks within an hour" The captin turned away. As he looked out of the window in the direction of isla sorna he sighed.  
  
"Yeeeeehaaa. This is fun" "Calm down dannie. I've heard of all those storys about this place" "Oh yeah? And how many do you atually beleive" "Uh all of them. Like dont move" "Like why?" "Like theres something mega big moving in the bushes" "Errr gary...." "I hope heyna and colin arnt to long" "I hope there safe" "Keep still" Dannie turnes her head to see what gary is looking at. "Haha nothing there. Tricked ya!!!" "GARY THATS NOT FUNNY" CRASH. BANG. ROAR. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" "Oh no. Heyna" "Come up here and hide dannie" "No weres heyna and colin? I wont be safe while there not" "Come on" "HEYNA. COLIN" "Shhhhhhh be quite. Heynas here with me" "Oh heyna. Colin" "Ok ok you dont have to squeeze us to death little boa" "Hide" CRASH. RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. "Oh no" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "DONT PANIK HEYNA. AHHHHHHHHHH" AHHHHHHHH RUUUUUN" CRASH CRASH CRASH "I think we lost him" "Wha..." RAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH "Oh shit. RUN!!!" "IM SO SCARED" "Hey look. He's gotten stuck in between all those trees heeheeehee" "Dannie nows not the time to laugh"  
  
"Are you sure you want to go onto the island dr.grant?" "Yes. I've been before. I've been lucky twice, so maybe i'll be lucky again" "Good luck. Vielen gluck" "What?" "Never mind isnt anybody esle going with you?" "Yes i have nick van owen and then i have a german pataeontologist, shane filan" "Here we are" "Ok first call of my satalite phone and your here inan hour. If you cant make it send a helicopter" "Uh huh" "Come on people we've gotta find those kids before the dinos do"  
  
Walking along a clearing by a clear stream dannie and heyna lag behind. Colin and gary are walking quite fast and dont really notice that they've lost dannie and heyna. "Heyna, this is such a cool island. i bet you if we lived here mum wouldnt worry about us getting hu.....ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chchchchchchchucuh "Are you two kids ok?" "Wh wh what wa was th th that?" "A veloceraptor" "A what?" "Veloceraptor. You semed to have entered their territory" "Uh, could you please speak in english?" "Kids" Said alan turing to nick. "There all right" "Vey dont ve go now ve haf vound vem?" "Shane we have to find two boys aswell" Dr.grant said slowly so shane could understand. "Find two more boys- zwei junge" "Ah ja ja" Turning to dannie. Dr grant said" Do you no were um i believe their called gary and colm? So where did they go?" "CoLIN. Not colm. But i dunno they was going fast" "No but were? Which direction?" "Over there." She replied pointing to a part in the trees. "Shall we go?" "Yes lets see if we can catch up with them" "Dont you think that nick is soooooooo cute" Heyna wispered to dannie "Not really hes ok though. Hes like the only person here taller then you so i gess he could carry you and Dr. grant can carry me" "Huh" "Dr.Grant. Can we yell for gazzy and colly?" "Who?" "Garry and colin" "What what? Shout oh no you cant do that it'll attract dinosaurs" "Do you really think that there are dinos on this island?" "Of course there are" "What makes you so sure?" "Well, if i rember correctly then this is were the t-rex's nest was." RAHHHHHHHHH CRASH CRASH CRASH "Uh oh. Sounds like somebody doesnt welcome visitors. HIDE." RAHHHHHHH "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "HIDE. IN A TREE. ANYWERE. FREEZE HEYNA." WAAAAHHHHHHH RAHHHHHHHHH "Oh no its got heyna. HEY OVER HERE. Opps bad move."Crash. Heyna fell out of the t-rexes mouth on to the ground. The t-rex was chasing nick. "NICK" "Be quiet heyna. Wheres dannie?" "I'm here look down Dr.grant" She was lying underneath the log him and heyna were leaning against. "Ged up dannie and dont do that you could easyliy get squashed" "Oh no nick is eaten and its all my fault. Oh oh oh " "Heyna be quiet" "I think its gone"Said Dr.grant "You sure?"asked dannie "Alan how do you no about these?" "Heyna your leg. Its its...BBBLLLUUURRRGGGG" "Oh yes. Bend over dannie, thats it" "Dont mind her she HATES blood" "Well shes gonna have to get used to it she'll see way more while we're here. Lets have a look at your leg. Ah yes i think rex has fractured it. Oh dear, now lets see. First aid. Hum, get a splint," "Hey i no how to fix broken legs!" "NICK!" "Ahhhh whats heyna done? Fractured? Ok here led me do it. Can you walk? Ah not really i'll carry you for a bit" "Thanks" "Now, to look for your brothers"  
  
"Whad you think heyna? Heyna? HEYNA?" "Oh no were've they gone? DANNIE HEYNA" RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH "Ohhhh no" "Hide, there be fine dannies quiet intelligent and heyna has a brain" They lay in the bushes listinig to the shouts. "It sounds like more people" "Probally came looking for us, well we dont wanna go haome we wanna have an adventure" RAAA RAA "AHHH, its coming this way!" "Whats coming this way?" "That" "Oh that dinosa... dinosaur???Crikey they were right!" "Stop blabbing about dinos gary and RUN" "AHHHHHH"  
  
"Hey that sounds like gary, heyna? Doesnt it? Heyna?" "Look shes blacked out" "You ok with her nick?" "Yep, fine is it safe if i wait here with her do you think alan?" "Should be. Can you climb up that tree to be on the safe side?" "Sure" "Hey! What about me?" Alan turned to Dannie. "Do you wanna come with me?" Asked dr.grant. "Okay lets find garry and colin" "Stay here nick and if you get into trouble, yell" "Good luck to you" "You to, come dannie" "Do you think that there be alive?" "Possibly" Grant didnt want to tell anybody that he thought that the t-rex had gotten them. "Oh dannie, dannie, your alive! Wheres heyna? Is she alright? Whos this? Oh hello Dr.grant. What are you doing on this island too?" "I came to look for you lot, now that ive got you all-wait no i havent weres gary?" "Gary? oh um i dunno he ran of somewhere over there" Colin pointed in the direction which alan and dannie had just come. "Lets go then, colin do you want to stay with us or go and wait with nick and heyna?" Asked Dr.grant "Is it ok if i go to heyna?" "Come on then we'll take you" They walked back throught the bushes were they had just come. A rusling in the bushes told them that they were not alone. Alan grant seemed espesily nervous, "stick close to me" he said. "hey look here they come!" "gary you are safe!" "yeah, for a moment colin i'd thought that you'd been eaten!" "oh no way could any animal eat me" SSSSSSSHHHHHHH The bushes parted and 3 veloceraptors pounced on colin. They ripped him up before anyone could help him, dannie bent over being sick again. Hannah was still out cold up the tree with nick. "climb up that tree" whispered alan, pointing to a big tree a few meters away from gary. he crept towards it and began to climb. Dannie hadnt heard alans plans and was still throwing up. He grabbed her round the middle and lifted her into the tree, climbing up after. "I still feel sick"moaned dannie "lean over the tree then-not on the dinos"gary advised her. As she bent over the branches creaked and nearly gave way but gary pulled her back, getting coverd in sick at the same time. Alan climbed up to where they were sitting. He looked across thorugh the branches and Nick waved at him from the tree across the clearing. He pointed to heyna and then pretended to be asleep, which Alan supposed must mean that she was still out cold. He turned to dannie and gary who both looked petrified. "It's ok, we're safe up here" "Colin was eaten wasnt he?" gary mumbled sadley. "I'm afraid so, dont worry though, i won't let another one of you get hurt" Alan ressured them. "Heynas alright though, isnt she?"asked gary nervously. "i think so, she may have broken her leg, but apart from that and a few brusies i think she'll live, is everybody else ok, no inguries?" This was kind of an understament as gary had a massive cut across his shoulder and brusies forming all over his legs where his trousers had been ripped away. Dannie had a cut on her cheek and looked pale. Alan looked down himself and noted that his shoulder also had a cut and so did his cheek. They were also very dirty (surprise surprise as they'd been rolling about in the mud trying to hide then tree climbing). Ripping sounds came from below. "I'm gonna be sick again"dannie cryed. As they were all perched on the same branch, listing to colin being ripped apart and eaten, they couldnt really crawl about to let her lean over the edge. "Um lean OVER me, but please DON'T be sick ON me"said Alan. He turned away as she bent over him and vomited out the tree. "Hey! What are you doing?" came a yell from nick. "Are you all alright?" "No, shes not. She cant stop vomiting, and we all have minor injuries" yelled back Alan. "how 'bout you?" "Is heyna still fine?" called gary "Yup shes still out. I'm ok, when can we get a move on?" RIP CLAW RIP CHEW SNARL "Does that answer your question?"Grant called back. "yup, by the way, what are they erm, eating?" "Thats my brother colin" said dannie sitting back up. "Do you feel better now?"asked alan "uh huh. It's getting dark, and i'm tired and cold" complained dannie. "when can we go" The veloceraptors didnt seem to want to go. As they slowly drifted of (as a pack of them had formed) they left two to guard their meal, no doubt for the next day. "Will you look at that, they have left some as guards, looks like we're gonna have to stay the night" "Fine by me" said dannie and settled down against him and went to sleep. Gary looked at him and he nodded "It's alright they can't get us up here, but do you want me to stay awake?" "Yes please" said gary and he suddenly looked really sad. "Are you upset about your brother?" asked alan. "Yeah, we would always argue and stuff but i'm gonna really miss him. It hasnt hit dannie that he's dead hasnt it?" replied gary sadley. "No, i dont think so, but we HAVE to get of this island as soon as posible, we dont really want to lose anybody else do we?" "I gess not, heyna will be alright though wont she?" gary asked anciously "I'm not so sure, the t-rex took a hard bite at her leg, it looked kinda...mankey no wonder dannie threw up, i was fighting it myself ! But nick can give her a piggy back, so shes got it easy, not having to look at what your stepping on and stuff, but go to sleep now, we've gotta find our way to the visitors center tommorow, oh thats reminds me, i've got to phone ellie. I'll do that tommorow dont let me forget" "Ok, night then" And gary settled down to sleep as well. 'Well, here i am again, surrounded by dinosaurs, have to look after more children, well we're just try to get of alive, thats if the boat man will come back he dont seem to keen to' thought alan. He rested his head on a branch and just caught himself before he dozed off. Next morning the call of the veloceraptors woke dannie first. She nearly fell out of the tree but was caught just in time. She seemed to be more hyperactive then yesterday and accidently woke gary aswell. Alan looked across the gap in the trees and saw that nick was awake, he thought he saw heyna too, but he wasnt sure. "you alright?" he mouthed. "Yes, heynas come round" nick mouthed back. Then he pointed at the ground and nodded. "Ok, you two, it's safe to go down, but you HAVE to be quiet. Dannie you hear me? Quiet?" "Uh huh, quiet, ok then, is heyna up?" "Think so, but please be quiet...." ding duh duh ding duh duh "Oh no, ellies phoning, yes hello?" "Alan, are you ok? Have you got the kids? Are they safe?" "Yes ellie, Colin was eaten by a pack of veloceraptor, and shane was also eaten, by a t-rex. Heyna -one of the girls- has her leg bitten we think maybe its broken, and well we're alright arent we?" "yes" came the reply from gary and dannie "So i suppose you want to come of the island now?" "Thats right ellie, but first something else i'd like to do is to find out if the species had bred to make the other new dinosaur on this other island" "Be careful alan, and dont have any more people eaten, killed, lost, please. And rember there just kids....." "Er ellie, Gary is 18 and dannie and heyna are 13. They should be ok. Well call me tommorow unless i call before" "Yeah bye" With that dr. grant cut of the connection and smiled at them. "Don't worry, we're gonna be safe soon." "What was that you were saying about er, staying on the island longer?" said gary "Oh yeah, we need to get back to the center, in the middle of the island, so that the helicopter can pick us up from there, no we're not going back by boat, it will also be quiker for heyna she seriously needs to have an ex- ray. And along the way i have to see if that new speices have bred on this island too. But dont worry i'll keep us as safe as i can!" Grant resured him. "come lets climb down then. At the bottem of the tree, Nick was waiting with heyna leaning on him and a big stick. Gary flung himself on her. "Oh heyna, i'm so glad your alive" "Colin was eaten" and she began to cry. "Lets not linger" advised dr.grant, "We'd best be going, are you ok to walk heyna?" "Yeah i'm fine for the moment"she replied. For a while, they walked in scilence. Heyna fell over a few times, so Nick gave her a piggy back. She fell back asleep. "Where are we going?" Asked nick. "Jurrasic park visitors center" Said alan, striaght ahead. "Shh, everyone be quiet" The stopped and listened."Hear that?" "No" said everyone. They carryed on walking until the center was in sight. "Ooh, that looks nasty" Said gary poining to the raptors former paddock, where all the fences had been torn apart. "Stay close to me, gary, dannie, nick you bring up the rear with heyna" ordered alan. "I'm tired and i'm hungry, i'm sick of this adventure, when can we go home?" cryed dannie. "Shhhhhh, i'll carry you then, but we have to be quiet" hissed alan.he swung her onto his back and they continued. They crept closer and closer to the center. Heyna snored. Doors hung of and glass was shattered everywhere. A low hissing sounded from somewhere. "If i rember correctly, then....." But he was cut of by someone, greeting him. "Oh how nice to see you again Dr.grant, i never thought i'd be able to persway you to come on the island again, i suppose you've heard about how i plan to keep dinosaurs alive, even if the public disaproves. I was hope you'd come down one day" "Mr. Mr. Mr Hammond?" stammered alan, looking curiously at him. "Thats right, its me. Come in come in and make yourself at home" "Can i just say, that last time i were here, veloceraptors hunted the place, you think it wise to set up base camp in the middle of a raptor nest?" Alan looked very unhappy. Mr Hammond just stared at him. "Yes well, come this way" "Hang on, all we wanted to do was to get of the island as soon as we can, heyna here has a broken leg, and we're all tired, hungry and have minor injuries, so if you dont mind could we please use your satalite phone" said alan. "Just follow me, they wont be able to get you of today, have a bed for the night" "You make it sound as though this is a 5 star hotal" cut in nick. They followed him up some rather wobbly stairs, "Here, in here, you can all kip on that bed there. Good noght then" "He is one crazy nutter" Nick said, plonking heyna on the bed. They all got in and almost imeadatly fell asleep. They woke to ripping sounds, and also to find that alan had gone. "Alan?" dannie whispered. "Where are you?" "I'm here" he said coming in. "We gotta go, and NOW" He pulled them out of the bed and ran along the way they'd came the following night. When they were safe outside walking once more, he explained "The raptors hadnt left the place, Hammond was eaten in the night by them, thats why i wanted to get us out of here quickly, just follow me, and keep quiet" They walked for about half an hour before they heared a clap of thunder in the distance and it became really dark. Rain poured down on them. Within minutes they were dranched from head to foot. Dannie began to laugh, it looked so funny water was running of everybodys nose and all their clothes were sticking to their bodies. "This isnt funny dannie, its a tropical rain storm, they last only for a short while. Lets hide in here" Alan pulled back some bushes to revel a cave. They walked down and found themselfes in a underground store room, it had jeeps and cans of fuel, which were empty. "Maybe we could stay here for a bit?" said nick. "I wonder if any of these jeeps work?" "Doubt it, but lets explore" said alan. They walked further and further into the cave/store room a rustling seemed to follow them but Alan reassured them it was just the wind. SSSSSSSHHHHH "Er or what did you just say?" "maybeeeee its not the wind, um i think, um....AHHH, RUN!" yelled alan. They all spun round found themselves face to face with a veloceraptor. He positing his claws and pounced. He came crashing down on a metel door. The raptor began to bite and claw its way thorugh in remarkable time "RUN" yelled alan. Nick quickly swang heyna over his shoulder and bolted afetr them. Alan quickly came to a stop. "Shh, do you hear that?" he said, cocking his head and listning. "What that faint hissing noise?" Asked gary nervously. "Yeah, if i'm correct that is the sound a veloceraptor makes when it is with others. I beleve they mey be here, maybe this is a nest?" said alan. "Uh, if your correct then um, look round the corner" gary said. Alan walked silently over and looked. "Oh wow" he gasped. "What?" said dannie rather loudly hurrying over. The raptors stopped making the hissing noise and stared around them. "Shh" hissed alan. "Wha.."began dannie but was quickly stoped by alan, who shook his head at her. The raptors had now begun to pace about, sniffing. One rather large one, came close and sniffed alot, then he started to make funny high- pitched noises. The other raptors heads turned and nearly all of them came over. A few had stayed in the center, in a circle around somthing. Alan could see eggs. Baby raptors. He pushed dannie round to where gary, heyna and nick were waiting and silenlenty told them what he'd seen. They edged round a rock and came face to face with a skeleton. Dannie retched. Grant grabbed her round the middle and dragged her through a gap. Nick was carrying heyna,with gary on the rear. Grant put dannie down after they'd walked a bit and told her to not say anything. She nodded. Nick also put heyna down. Her and dannie clung to each other. Gary looked as if he would pass out. Nick just stared. Grant began pushing them back towards the gap in the rocks. The raptor had chewed the gate to peices, and was now advancing on them,angrily hissing. Nick pulled gary and heyna into a crack in the rocks no-one had noticed before. It turned out to be a path of some sort. Dannie hadnt seen them dissaper into there and so carryed on going backwards. A hissing stoped her going her back anymore. She turned. The pack of raptors had picked up on their scent. "AHHHHHH" she really panicked. Alan grabbed her and pulled her into the crack. The raptors were too big to follow. Breathing hevily they hurried along the path and came out near a stream on the top of a cliff. Nick looked down. "Coor thats a lond way down" A big thing, dinosaur soared up and grabbed dannie. "GRAB HOLD OF HER" yelled grant and hung onto her legs, nick did the same so did a gary. Heyna just lay on the ground, watching. The combined weight of 3 men and dannie held the teradacyle down. It let go of Dannie and she dropped down the cliff. Gary had let go of Nick but he and alan were still holding onto her. Atfer they'd pulled her up, she said excitedly "You'll never guess what i saw" "Yeah, eggs, they did migrate to this island. I wondered where they'd gone" said grant, also very excited. "Come on lets carry on walking." "But the coast is just down there, way cant we absail down or climb down or something like that?" said gary, looking at the others. "We could" said dr.grant "If one person didnt have a broken leg, and if we had ropes" They walked along the cliff for a bit watching all the herbivores eat the plantation. Soon they came to an indent in the cliff which looked fairly easy to go down. "I'll see where it goes" Said alan and walked of down it. He came back 5 minutes later, "Yeah thats the path, come on everyone, heyna are you ok?" He turned round to see nick carrying her again. "I..guess you are" The strange party walked, slid, ran down the indent, very soon they were at the bottem of the cliff. "Stick close to the cliff face and me" Said grant "It will be harder for the teradactles to get at us then" As they stood and waited he called Ellie. "Ellie?" "Hello? Alan is that you?"  
  
"Yeah its me, were on the east coast of isla sorna, how quickily could you get a helicopter here?" "Um, within 2 hours? would that be ok?" "Yeah that should be fine, rember east coast, isla sorna. Send medical help too, heyna has a broken leg. and please, try to be as quick as possible" "Sure i will alan, good luck, and stay were you are. Bye then" "bye" He turned to everyone else. "Hear that? We're gonna be picked up in about 2 hours" "How? We came by boat." said gary. "No, we're going by helecopter" "Oh cooool" all the kids said together. "we've never be in a helicopter" "Well i have. Whos tired?" said grant. Settling down inthe sand. "I'm gonna have a snooze dont go wandering of anywere just stay here" "I cant go anywhere, so ill have a snooze too" And with that Alan and heyna fell right asleep, Nick looked at them for a moment and he too settled down, same as gary. Only dannie wasnt tired. "Im sure they wouldnt miss me if i explored a bit by myself, i wont go far anyway" she thought. Stepping carefully across them she began to hike along the cliffs. "This is sooooooo cool, i'm gonna climb up to those nests and see what else is in them" she thought. As she began to climb up, it started to rain. "Rain? Theres not a cloud in sight?" she thought puzzled. Then she looked up. A nest of baby and big flying dinosaurs were straight ubove her. It was their poo that was raining down on her. "Eeeuuggghhh" A baby teradactle looked down and saw her. It started to squak. The noise was ear-splitting and it woke Nick down below. He looked up and saw dannie clinging onto the cliff with all these babys trying to jump at her. "Dannie" he gasped "What have you done. Alan wake up. Wake up, alan, ALAN" "uh? wass the matter" Alan replied sleepliy. He sat up. "So what is the matter? Oh no wheres dannie?" Nick pointed up to the cliff where she was hanging on baby teradactles trying to eat her fingers. "What on earth is she doing up there? Come on we have to get her" He began to run towards the place she was hanging. "Er i'll stay here- with heyna" said gary. "Fine, nick i need your help though" They climbed up to where she was and began to help her climb down when suddenly the nest fell over the edge with baby teradactles and all. A hand reached over and pulled them up. "Shane, i thought your'd been eaten" said Alan amazed. "No dinosaur eat me. I run and i hide" he said. "How get down?" "We'll have to climb down, a helicopter is coming soon" "What it a 'elcaptar?" "Um thing with spinning baldes and..." "Er alan, maybe we should get a move on" Nick nudged Alan and pointed into the sky. "Is dat a 'elcaptar?" asked shane "No thats a er, teradactle, a dinosaur. Lets go" said alan. Shane went first, then Nick then dannie then alan. "Phew, at least thats over" Nick sighed. "Oh look heres the helecopter" "Oh so dat is a elcaptar, we go on it?" "IN it, not on it. RUN, the teradactles look rather angry at you pushing the nest over the edge shane!" They bolted towards it and had just manged to all get inside and take of when they heard a crunching sound. "Oh great, what was that nick?" heyna asked. "Um i think that maybe we're being chased. Go faster piolet" "I'm picking up speed, dont worry, there look now we've lost them" After that they all settled down to rest. And they watched the teradactles fly back to the island. "Phone call for Alan grant" the piolet announced. "Who is it?" "Ellie sattler" "Ok," he distangled himself from the children and went towards the front. "Hello? Ellie" "Alan you are of safely?" "Just, had a near miss with the teradactles, but yep heynas being treated, and the others are crashed out on the seats! A few minor cuts and brusies but -ahh-'scuse me" "Oh sorry did i distirb you?" "Kind of, i was just dozing of" "Oh im so sorry, well bye then see you soon" "You too, say hi to your kids" "Will do,say hi to your kids! bye" He put the phone down and went back to the cabin and then he too settled down to sleep. The helecopter sped on further and futher from the island. (theme tune music plays) 


End file.
